flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Origin Captain America (Steve Rogers) was created by Comic book writer Joe Simon and Comic book artist Jack Kirby. Captain America is the greatest symbol of liberty and justice the world has ever known. Steve Rogers was born on July, 4th 1917 in Manhattan, New York. By the 1940's, Rogers was a short, scrawny art student. When America was drawn into World War II, Rogers tried to enlist but was quickly rejected because of his poor physical state. A U.S. Army officer soon found Rogers and asked him to participate as a test subject in a top-secret project known as Operation: Rebirth, a secret Army operation that intended to develop a superhuman soldier. Eager for a chance to serve for his country during a time of war, Rogers accepted. After a series of rigorous and demanding trials, Rogers is selected to be the first human test subject by the lead scientist on the project, Dr. Abraham Erskine. Rogers received a series injections, doses of the Super Soldier serum, and is exposed to "Vita-Rays". As a result of the experiment, Rogers' scrawny body transformed completely; Rogers experienced rapid muscle growth and heightened senses which reached the peak of human perfection. Immediately following the success of the project, a Nazi spy reveals himself and shoots Erskine, immediately killing him. Unbeknownst to the spy, Erskine had committed crucial parts of the formula to memory and the formula has yet to be recreated. Rogers kills the spy by tossing him into the machinery that made him. Rogers was now ready to take the mantle as the champion and defender of the United States: Captain America. The U.S. government is quick to make use of Rogers as a counter-intelligence agent propaganda symbol, serving on secret missions for the United States during the war and also acting as a symbol of American strength. Now known formally as Captain America, Rogers is given a special costume that resembles the American flag (based off his own design), as well as his iconic indestructible shield. During the final days of WWII, Rogers became a casualty of the war as a bomb destroyed his plan over the North Atlantic, where the freezing waters freeze Rogers' body in a complete stasis. Rogers would remain there for decades until his body was found and recovered decades later. The Avengers Captain America working with Iron Man and the other Avengers to take down his nemesis, the Red Skull. Years later, a superhero team known as the Avengers find Steve Rogers' frozen body in the ocean with his costume and shield. Rogers managed to survive being frozen solid due to the Super Soldier serum. The Avengers, aware of Rogers' fighting abilities and combat expertise, extend an invitation to Rogers. Rogers quickly proves to be a capable leader, with the rest of the Avengers respecting his combat prowess and his tactical awareness. Leading the rest of the Avengers, Rogers would often work with Nick Fury, an old war buddy. Throughout his the rest of his career, Rogers and the rest of the Avengers would work with Fury, undertaking a variety of missions under the banner of S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War After an accident that resulted in the deaths of several superheroes and thousands of civilians, the American public cried for the accountability for superheroes. In response to the public outcry, the United States government issued the Superhero Registration Act, a bill that would require all beings with super powers to register with the government, which includes revealing their true identity. Ironically Rogers, normally the government's most trusted soldier, was the bill's greatest opposition; he believed that the bill was an affront to the liberty and rights of superheroes. Rogers rallies up other anti-registration superheroes, forming the Anti-Registration faction, opposing pro-registration heroes including his former friend, Tony Stark ( Iron Man). Considered a fugitive, Rogers was forced underground, being chased by the country that he fought so hard to protect. Civil War - Final Battle During the climatic battle of the Civil War, Rogers gains the upper hand over Stark after a long and grueling fight. Before delivering the final blow, Rogers is restrained by the civilians of the war-torn city. It was not until then that he realized that the real victims of this war were the innocent citizens that he swore to protect. Rogers immediately surrendered to the Pro-Registration forces. Death of Captain America After his surrender, Rogers is charged on multiple charges. As he arrives at the steps of the federal courthouse, a sniper gets a direct hit on Rogers' back and in the ensuing chaos, he ends up being Captain America's Assassination shot three more times. Rogers is quickly transported to a hospital, where he dies. It is soon revealed that Red Skull was behind the plot and had Crossbones as the sniper. The entire community gets shaken down by the kill. Captain America is laid to rest in the public at Arlington National Cemetery, where a monument is built in honor of the fallen hero. At the end of the series, it is revealed that the body at Arlington is a fake; Tony Stark and Hank Pym took the actual body of Steve Rogers to the ocean where he was first found years back. Captain America Reborn Reborn but Never Broken In Captain America Reborn, Steve Rogers has been brought back to life by his greatest enemy. The Red Skull. Red Skull had the intentions of erasing all of Steve's memories and replacing them with his own. Steve constantly relived his greatest moments. From standing at the death bed of his mother, to gaining the super-soldier formula and becoming the greatest symbol of justice. While he was reliving his moments in time, Steve remembered every single moment that was going to happen. He knew that the doctor that gave him the formula was going to die, but he could not due a thing because it could alter the time stream. Finally he also relived the moments where, he was frozen in ice for 60 years, he remembers to himself if only I could tell Namor I'm in here, but Namor ends up throwing the frozen hero into the arctic ocean. Finally, Captain America 2 (Bucky Barnes A.K.A Winter Soldier) came with a team consisting of Black Widow, Wasp, and others to free Captain America. Once free, Bucky decided to go back being his partner, however Steve told Bucky that he could keep the Captain America mantle. Bucky was shocked, he said to his friend that he would not let him down. Secret Avenger Recently, Steve Rogers was announced to be in the Secret Avengers team. He will be joined by War Machine, Moon Knight, Black Widow, Nova, Beast, Ant-man, and Valkrie. He has also been given a new persona, however it is not announced on what name he is given. His statement on the teaser image is "I lead by example." Skills & Abilities Captain America has been fitted with the Super-Soldier Serum. It enhanced all of his natural senses. Including Speed, Agility, Strength, Endurance, and others. Quotes Courage, Honor, Loyalty, Sacrifice. You're braver than you think. I fought Adolf Hitler not because America was great, but because it was fragile! I knew that liberty could be snuffed out here as in Nazi Germany! As a people, we were no different then them! Avengers assemble! I'm loyal to nothing, General.. except the Dream. Surrender?! Do you think this A on my head stands for FRANCE?! For Truth, Justice, and the American way! Freedom Prevails! This is insane! How can S.H.I.E.L.D. possibly generate an army using the new Super Soldier Serum? All it does is create monsters! This is a disgrace to the people who worked on the original serum! I lead by example. I... CAN'T MOVE! Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Comic book character Category:Marvel Category:Superhero